User talk:Anniemoose98/1
Hi, Anniemoose98! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Time Director page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Zapwire (Talk) 11:03, 24 June 2009 Hello. Could you make an article on your penguin first before joining the response team? This will help the time director's judgement. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 11:41, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on becoming a jantior!!!, ofcourse with authority comes Responsibilty, so be sure to check as many pages as you can and ''Clean upLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 12:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Please stop experimenting with templates on the mainspace articles. If you want to experiment with wikicode, go to the Sandbox. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 16:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Image request Here's your requested image for Dan. If there's anything that needs to be changed, let me know. Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, Anniemoose98! Well done, Anniemoose98! You are now an official rollback of the Club Penguin Fanon. If you want your character (which I think is Dan) can join the Rollback Task Force! How does that sound? Now I think you know what a rollback is, but think more of yourself! Anyways, thank Explorer 767 (who promoted you) and congratulations on behalf of all the sysops & bureaucrats (I'll be working on a "Congratulations!" rollback award later on, and will present it later!) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:Rollback I would promote you, but, sadly, I'm not a bureaucrat. And as such, I don't know why I am a BOB. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 23:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) RE: ID Card TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! You are now in possession of an official Bureau of Fiction ID Badge! If you have any concerns or problems, don't hesitate to contact me. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 10:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Who ya gonna call? 10:56, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE:WAH I need to see some of your work. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 22:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Please upload it, but censor you real name. I will grade you on plot, grammar, and storyline. You must get at least 1 A or 3 B's to become autor. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Grading Gramar: A Plot:B Storyline:C Plus Plus Plus Plus I'm sooooo tempted to give you that B! I'm sorry, you cannot completely take over WAH, but you may help write it! Whoever gets the job will have th privilege of having you as their partner! Sorry again! --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Sig Thank you, Anniemoose98, for linking my signature picture to my userpage. Actually, now that I've gotten used to my signature, I quite like having the second link for my user-page. I'll modify it so that it links to something else. Thank you, again. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|('''User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 13:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The code chaged since then, re-check your entry. SHEEP OUT -- Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 22:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: NCIS Great idea, I love that show! However, you can't use the same acronym. I say go do it. However, does Dan sail? Does he know anything about boats? In the parodee (the show), they investigate Marines and Navy officers who die. In the parody, our version, they should take it literally and investigate crimes done BY boats and sailors, ON the seas. I say do it, you have my backing all the way! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 19:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Splitting Pengolia Splitting Pengolia is a very difficult attempt, because you have to phase it in all over the site. It took forever to install East Pengolia, bit a North Pengolia or South Pengolia would be too much. You can only slice a state so many times! I'm afraid we can't do it. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I eat wiki revolutionists like I eat a Thanksgiving meal. † 19:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You are now a BOSS! Congrats! Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 09:22, December 6, 2009 (UTC)